


Mending What is Broken

by Dellessa



Series: Halfling Chronicles [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- theta and wash on the way north? theta sneaking into wagon, wanting to cheer up frank?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending What is Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



The caravan had stopped for the night, and Theta moved around the fire bopping about. This whole trip was one grand adventure to him. He barely remembered being outside, Hargrove certainly had not let him. He had barely let him out of his small, windowless room. 

He craned his neck, looking up at the towering trees bathed in firelight and gasped when he saw something fly over, leaving a dark shadow in it’s flight path. “What was that?” 

“Probably a griffin, they nest in these woods, so don’t wander too far,” North said. 

“Oh,” Theta scooted closer, and grabbed North’s hand. 

“Don’t worry, dearling, we will protect you,” David said, ruffling Theta’s hair. 

“Can I go visit with Frank? Omega’s gone, right?” Theta asked. 

“He is hunting with York,” North said. 

“He seems so sad and lonely,” Theta whispered. “No one should feel that way.” 

“No, they should not,” Wash agreed. “You may go see him if you want. Don’t wander out of the caravan’s circle, and don’t stay long. We have an early morning, sweetling.” 

“I’ll be careful,” Theta promised and skipped across the circle to the open door of Frank and Omega’s wagon. “Frank? Frank? North said I could visit. Are you awake?” 

“Oh, Theta, come in.” The purple haired Fay waved Theta in. “Would you like some cocoa? I just put some on the stove.” 

“Please. I would love that.” Theta plopped down on one of the cushions, close enough to the stove to bask in the warmth, but out of Doc’s way. 

Doc smiled down at him. “I thought you might.” He poured them each a much and sat down on a cushion of his own. He sipped his own cocoa. “How are you, little dearling?” 

“Good. North said we will reach the Tundra soon. I’ve never seen snow before. He said I can go sledding when we reach the Dakotas. 

“I’ve never seen snow either,” Frank said. “Omega has though. His tribe would travel through the tundra. It was something of a trial for them. THey have no camouflage in the tundra, and only the bravest warriors would survive. It’s a point of pride for them, but it makes me so nervous to hear him speak of it. He could have been killed.” 

“But he wasn’t,” Theta said.

“No, he wasn’t,” Frank agreed. “My mate is a tough one.” 

Theta nodded, his eyes going wide. “He has very sharp teeth.”

“That he does. He likes you though, so there is nothing to worry about.” Frank pulled out a tin, and offered Theta a cookie. 

Theta ate it slowly, closing his eyes with pleasure. “These are so good.” 

“Not as good as the honeycakes I can make. Just wait till I get my hives set up again. I will make you some with fresh meadow flower honey. It is delicious.” 

“Bees? I don’t think I’ve seen a bee.” Theta wrinkled his brow.

“Well, they are very useful, and the honey is delicious. You’ll see.” 

“Thank you Frank,” Theta said. He put his cup on the counter and hugged Frank before running back towards his caretaker’s wagon. He ran across the clearing, his foot catching on a root. It sent him careening forward. He tried to catch himself, and did, but his bone could not take the stress. The bone in his arm snapped. He screamed, a high pitched sound of terror which had Washington running out into the clearing.

“Theta? What happened?” Washington hoisted him up, and gasped when he saw the bone poking out from his arm. “North! Get Emily now! NOW Theta broke his arm.” 

“It’s okay Wash, ‘m fine,” Theta mumbled, his arm and body numb with shock. “Just fell. Fine.” 

“No you’re not. Don’t move, Dearling, please,” Wash said, and tried to stop the bleeding. 

Theta moaned, and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, “Fine, Wash. Let go.” 

Emily finally ran up, cursing as she knelt beside them. “We’ll have to set it before I can begin to heal it.” 

Washington helped her set it. Theta cried out when they moved it and levered it back into place. Wash held it in places as Emily began the healing spell to knit the bones back together. Theta screamed, and tried to jerk away, but Washington held him tightly, and eventually the limb was whole again. 

Theta cried, a low and pitiful sound, but soon stopped when Washington held him tightly and rocked him. 

“I will need to see him daily for treatments, I was wrong to think that we should wait and let the bones strengthen on their own.” Emily said, sitting with them. It was clear she was exhausted. 

“I will bring him to you then, when we stop for the day?” Washington asked. He stood with Theta cradled in his arms. He turned to see North walking up, a blanket in hand which they wrap Theta in. 

“Is he okay?” North asked, hovering. 

“He’ll be fine,” Emily said. “It was a clean break. He needs to be careful though. Until we can strengthen his bones he will be in danger of another break.” 

Theta wined, hiding his face against Washington’s chest as the shock wore off, and the arm began to throb. “Hurts.” 

“I know it does, baby. I’ll go get you some willow bark to chew on. It’ll make you feel better.” Emily reached out, smoothing back Theta’s hair. “You should probably put him to bed. He should rest. Healing takes a lot out of a body. I will talk to Frank and Delta, perhaps they can both help as well.” 

“Thank you,” Washington said, and carried Theta back to their wagon, and tucked him into his bed, handing him the stuffed dragon that North had bought him before they left Wash’s home. Theta burrowed under the covers, his eyes still wet with tears. 

“Chew this.” Washington gave him some willow bark. Theta did, making a face the whole time, before spitting it out into a napkin Washington handed him. 

“So gross.” 

Washington laughed, “But did it make you feel better?” 

Theta noted, “Yes, it did. Can you make me some tea when I wake up?” 

Washington nodded, and leaned into the little alcove that Theta’s bed rested in. “I love you, Wash,” Theta mumbled. “Thank Emily for putting me back together. Please.” 

“I love you too, Theta. Go to sleep, sweetling.” 

Theta’s eyes grew heavy and he finally drifted off to sleep.

oOoOoOo

York and Omega came back the early the next day with two hinds slung over their horses backs. Omega set up a dressing station outside of the circle of wagons and shooed York away. York was more than happy to leave the Drow to that task. He sought out his own wagon, and stumbled inside. Washington and North were still sleeping, and Theta was still asleep in his own little nook.

York stripped out of his dirty clothes, and he was dirty, pulled on a clean tunic, and climbed into bed with his mates. Wash stirred, wrapping his arms around York’s middle. “Missed you.” 

“I missed you too. Omega is...crazy. Wow. Just crazy. He seriously took the hind he killed down with his bare hands. Like chased the frelling thing down, and ripped it’s neck open with his teeth. HIS TEETH, Wash.” 

“Ew, sounds gross.” 

“It was, believe me, it was,” York said. 

“Oh, Sean. While you were gone, Theta broke his arm. Emily was able to mend it, but she said that we had to be really careful with him until his bones strengthen up.” Wash his his face against York’s shoulder, his blonde hair falling across his face. 

“What? Is he going to be okay?” Sean whispered. 

North stirred, “He will be, love.” He pressed a kiss against York’s neck. “We missed you.” 

“I missed you too. I’ll be ready to be at home, and in our own bed,” York mumbled. 

North groaned. “I’m glad one of us are. I’m sure Astrid has the Eldars all riled up. You know how she is.” 

“And we know how they are,” Wash said, reaching across York to touch North’s arm. ‘Nothing we do will make them happy, because we are who we are.” 

“And I love who I love. Yes, I know,” North sighed. With them he could at least relax and let down his guard. “They are at least scared of Astrid.” 

York snorted, “Who wouldn't be scared of your she-beast of a sister.” 

North pinched him in the side, “Be nice, she is my sister.” 

“Ugh, and not someone I want to be talking about in bed,” York groaned. 

They all froze when they heard a rustle, and soon Theta was clamouring out of his nook beneath their bed, and up the short bit of stairs. “York! Your back!” 

“I am kiddo. Come on, cuddle time,” York laughed. 

Theta scrambled over to them and curled up under the covers. “You’re the best papas ever,” he mumbled.

“I heard you had an accident,” York said, and combed back Theta’s long hair. It had come out of its braid, and was nearly long enough for Theta to hide under. 

“It was horrible. My arm s-snapped into and Emily had to stitch me back together. It felt horrible and weird, and I could feel the bone knitting back together.” His eyes went wide. 

“That is horrible, sweetheart,” York pet his hair gently. “I’m glad you are better.”

“Better. Yes. But I have to see Emily and Frank every day, and Delta made this horrible stuff I’m supposed to drink twice a day. It’s really nasty.” Theta’s little face screwed up, nose wrinkling. “So icky. Papa North said I had to drink it. Do I really have to?” 

“Pretty sure you do, kiddo,” York said. 

“He learns fast,” Washington laughed, and reached over York to tickle Theta’s side.


End file.
